


nights with you

by edstozicr



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edstozicr/pseuds/edstozicr
Summary: Eddie and Richie have been spending their nights with each other for months, both of their feelings growing at different paces without them really paying too much attention to it. Then suddenly, one night it hits them all at once.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	nights with you

Ever since the first time Eddie called him when he couldn’t sleep, Richie had been climbing through the boy’s window in the middle of the night so that he wouldn’t have to fall asleep alone. At first, it was just a way to help with the nightmares, but over time, it had become a regular occurrence that existed purely for their happiness.

“Hey Eds”, Richie whispered as he swung his legs over the window’s ledge and pulled off his shoes so he didn’t get dirt on the white carpet. During the day, Eddie found Richie to be a nuisance and he had no problem acting like he found the boy nothing other than annoying. Around their friends, he would roll his eyes and ignore his lame attempts at jokes. However, watching Richie sneak in and climb into bed next to him while being careful to be as quiet as he could, made his heart flutter.

“You know you don’t have to come here every night, right? If you’d rather sleep in your own bed I’m not going to die without you or anything.” Eddie said, attempting to cover up his feelings for the other boy. When Richie first started spending the night, Eddie had seen him as nothing more than a friend. But over time that had changed and he could only hope it wasn’t noticeable.

“I know Eds, but I just can’t resist seeing your cute little face,” he said and wrapped one of his arms around Eddie’s waist to pull him in so they were cuddled close in the cool autumn night.

Honestly, Eddie felt guilty having him come over so often. It had started when he couldn’t sleep because of all the nightmares he was having, and he thought he would call one of his friends to see if anyone could distract him long enough for him to fall back asleep. Admittedly, Richie had been last on his list, only to be called after his other friends hadn’t picked up, but that night Eddie saw a side of Richie he had never seen before. He had immediately rushed over and held Eddie until he was able to fall asleep again. From that moment onwards Eddie was unsure if he would ever be able to sleep without Richie’s comfort again.

“Do you think it’s weird that we do this?” Eddie whispered. “I mean, we haven’t spent a night apart in almost three months. If anyone heard about it I think they would find it weird”. Richie lay there in silence for a moment, unsure of exactly what to say. Eddie was right, it was weird. But the idea of losing the only time he ever felt he could really be himself was too much for him to handle.

“Maybe,” he finally said. “But I don’t really care. I like being here with you and no one else needs to know for now. I don’t think it would be too bad if they did find out though, they’re our friends so I’m sure they’d understand.” Eddie smiled at that and looked up at Richie as he stifled a yawn. “Come on now, close your eyes. You need to get some rest.” He nodded and lay his head down on Richie’s chest before falling into a deep sleep. Richie however, was now more awake than ever. His heart was beating a million miles an hour as he held the other boy close. His feelings had hit him hard and all at once but he realised now, he was in love with Eddie Kaspbrak and nothing was going to change that.

\---

The following day, after Richie had snuck out just as the sun came up and ran back to his own house before either boy’s parents could wake up, they joined their other friends on the street corner to walk to school. Eddie could feel something different in the air, he had been aware of his feelings for Richie for a while, but overnight they had intensified and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to avoid sneaking peeks at the boy throughout the day.

By the time school had ended people had caught on to the fact that Richie was acting differently to normal. Their friends had asked them if he was okay, but he brushed them all off saying he was. Eddie felt his worry building as he watched the anxiety overcome his friend, but he assured himself that he would ask him about it later when it was just the two of them.

That night when Richie climbed through the window, Eddie spoke first.

“What’s wrong Rich? You’ve been acting strange all day, I’m worried about you.” Richie froze halfway through the window, not expecting to be having this conversation so soon. He slowly pulled himself through and stood up, staring at Eddie and not daring to lay with him in the bed.

“I’m worried that if I tell you it’s going to change everything. I don’t want you to hate me, I need you and I need these moments because these are the only times that I feel like I can be myself without having to put up a wall. If I say what you want me to say and you end up hating me, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself.” Richie felt tears welling up in his eyes but quickly blinked them away. He hadn’t realised how much these nights meant to him.

“I promise nothing you could possibly say is going to scare me away. Unless you murdered someone or something… we might have to have a conversation about that before I jump to any conclusions about what to do but- hold on, you didn’t actually murder someone did you?” Eddie asked, suddenly panicked.

“No, no, no of course not Eds. Don’t be ridiculous.” Richie laughed as he took a few steps closer to the bed and sat down on the edge. “I didn’t do anything terrible, but the thing I have to tell you is actually about how I feel and I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.” Eddie’s mind started racing with thoughts about the possibilities of Richie liking him back. It wasn’t an idea that he had ever entertained before, but with the way he was acting right now, it seemed more likely than he had previously thought.

“I can handle it, whatever it is I want to hear. I don’t like seeing you hurt,” he said, attempting to focus his breathing and control his excitement before he even knew what Richie was going to say.

“Alright so… uh- well I don’t know exactly how to say this except to just come right out and say it. So, I have feelings for you. As in, I like you a lot. Maybe even love you, I don’t know, is that too much? Probably, sorry. Anyway I know you didn’t even know that I like boys but I do so here I am, also coming out I guess. I love boys and I love you. I do. I really, really love you Eddie Kaspbrak and I know this probably means you won’t be comfortable with me staying here with you every night so I can go right after this and you can call someone else. I’m sure there will be someone who can-”

“Richie stop,” Eddie interjected. “You’re rambling. I don’t want you to leave and I don’t want to call anyone else. Come and lie down with me. Please.” he said, the final words trailing off into a soft whisper. Richie looked at Eddie unsure about whether or not everything was okay, but despite that, he moved over so that he was lying next to the boy he loved. Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair and looked into his brown eyes.

“What could have possibly made you think I don’t feel the same way,” he said with a smile, as he ran his fingers down the side of his face and pulled his chin up to close the space between their lips.


End file.
